Goodbye Present
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Before Kiba leaves, he wants to give Akamaru a present. Something he would always remember for the rest of his dog's life


Warning: Go on a read it, I don't mind if like stuff or not you might as well read it to your heart content. I know guys will come to this fanfiction and read it anyway. Why bother telling you this fan fiction will contain bestiality or anything. If don't listen its your fault for going here in this first place am I wrong?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my idea's

Kiba went out on a serious mission, yet he need someone to look after his dog. Cause you see this mission doesn't contain at all. So, he need someone and fast before he go on this deadly mission he had at hand. Kiba decide to call up Naruto, since the yellow brat did owe him for messing his date with a hot girl.

"Hey Naruto, can do me a favor and take of me my dog?" Kiba here a lot of strange noises.

"Aw man, why did have to call at this time. Can't see I'm busy," Naruto grunted while he said this.

"Hey owe me fox boy for messing up my date alright. What are doing anyway?" Wonder where those sounds are coming from.

"Does it really matter? Give me a minute while handle these two," the phone click off after that.

Kiba thought about what Naruto said, was he having threesome and without him. Kiba shook his head follow his order t do this important. When Naruto comes over, he let him take care of Akamaru for him while he is away. Kiba smirk he can't just leave his dog with just anything, he would have to give him something.

Kiba called his dog outside, he scurries to his loving master. When he told him his order the young pup yips in excitement. Kiba took him to his bedroom since, Kiba thinks that the perfect place to give him his present.

Kiba gasp and grunted swallow through the pleasure he was getting. Akamaru continue to drag his small wet tongue over Kiba hole. Piercing inside it rotating licks for much-needed effects on his desiring master. Akamaru was already sucking it following his master orders on what to do. He didn't want to break his orders and make his master mad.

Akamaru stopped and lead to his master who smile at him with glee. Turning his puppy around, he dove right into the small hole. Akamaru yip and moan out loud clawing the bed from his master loveable present. Kiba can feel the hole twitch with pleasure not only that, but Akamaru tail was wagging like crazy.

At that moment Kiba suddenly stopped gazing at this cute puppy wagging his tail look at with anticipation. With a smirk Kiba penetrated the puppy hole with a finger make the pup yips louder at the feeling. Heavy breath costume Akamaru as his master massage his small red pucker.

"You like that Akamaru don't you?" Kiba smirk rubbing the puppy furry stomach.

Akamaru couldn't speak he was absorb by the heats of pleasure with his master was giving him. He just yips and breath more heavy drooling from it. Kiba was messing with Akamaru cock which was just as cute as his hole. Small yet sensitive to the touch, Akamaru was getting hard from the action his gave. Akamaru was breathing faster because Kiba was licking his hole and stroking his cock at the same time.

"Come Akamaru!" Kiba commanded.

A loud howl rang through the house it almost scary Naruto when he was approaching the door. A few more howls that seem like moans came over Akamaru. It finally died down as Akamaru breath out his nose feeling all sweaty and sticky. In a sudden instants Kiba grab his pup mouth and drove his cock in there letting Akamaru suck it.

Akamaru always loved the head to the cock most of all. Akamaru yips yearning for hard wiener that was being shove into his mouth. This dog was transformed into a pervert by his master Kiba and knew it. After couple more sucks Kiba let his semen jet out into his dog's mouth. Giving relief sigh and moan as he let his dog clean everything out of it.

"So, long Akamaru" Kiba headed to his mission.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Naruto groan about waiting for him to answer the door.

"Sorry, had to get my dog a goodbye present" Akamaru grin getting ready to head out.

"What was that howling?" Naruto wondering

"He really liked it" Kiba left leaving Naruto with his over pleasured puppy who is now sleeping.


End file.
